


Maybe it's my first time

by foxglovesserai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxglovesserai/pseuds/foxglovesserai
Summary: Everything has always been about football for Trent. So what happens when he starts having thoughts about finally trying out a relationship?





	Maybe it's my first time

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is all about Trent and Trent/OC, but I'm planning to put in some more Virgil action soon!

_Football is the best thing in the world. It's the most important thing, the only thing I can be really great at. And I want to be great, I want to be remembered. Other stuff doesn't matter so much, right? I mean, I can't get distracted now with trivial things like girlfriends or.._

“Trent, are you even listening to me?“ his mother broke his train of thoughts by waving her hand in front of his face. “I know you don't like girl talks,“ _You think?_ “But your love life is equally important as your work. You will regret one day if you don't have a family of your own. You can't stay in this house forever.“ she continued and Trent rolled his eyes.

“Don't make such faces at me. You will understand what I’m telling you one day. I only wish for you to be happy and you cannot be happy on your own…“ she continued her ranting, but Trent was not interested in hearing the rest of it.

“I'm off to practice. The thing that makes me happy right now.“ He said, grabbed his bag and left.

It's not that he didn't like his mother's girl talks – he absolutely hated them. He was on the top of his energy at the moment, Klopp recognized that and let him play in almost every game. He was fit, he felt like he can conquer any team. Girls... they never even crossed his mind. But even though he always seemed unfazed by his mother's annoying speeches, it was hard not to let them get to him. He started thinking more and more often that maybe, at age of 20, it kind of is a time to finally go on a date. It terrified him that he had no experience with girls, that he never even kissed anyone on the mouth before. It wasn’t about the lack of sexual drive; he had a lot of it. He just never included any girl in his sexual fantasy. His hands were all he ever needed. He got lost in the thoughts going to the practice on his bike, almost crashing into a car stopping on the red light. _See, thinking about girls make you a hazard in the traffic._

_Oh, get a grip Trent!_

He took a small detour to get to the local coffee shop, the usual stop for most of his teammates for picking up coffee. He didn't really love coffee, but he didn't want to look too childish in front of the rest of the guys. He will learn to love it, just like every other thing _real grown-ups_ do. Claire was working the pastry counter; she baked fresh cinnamon rolls and carrot cakes, which went great with the coffee, and Trent sometimes took one of them for later, hoping no one in the team will find the forbidden pastry in his bag. He didn't particularly like Claire, she always wore huge fake eyelashes and too much make-up and she was way to extroverted for Trent's taste.

“Morning, Trent! Going to the practice, huh?“ Claire asked, and started playing with her ponytail.

_Yeah, like every other day. Where else would I be going?_

“Um, yeah, coffee with milk please.“ Trent said curtly.

“Are you getting ready for Fulham?“ she asked while preparing him coffee. “Hmm, yeah, you are gonna beat them just like that!“ she snapped her fingers, giving him a look over her shoulder. Trent didn't say anything, just flashed her a brief and uninterested smile. He didn't feel like chatting with Claire. She talked too much.

“I would _really_ like to watch you play live. I mean your whole team, but I also mean.. well, you.“ She batted her too long eyelashes. “Why are the tickets so expensive? I mean, how can a simple girl like me, who bakes cakes at the local coffee shop in the middle of nowhere, pay for a thing like that? Especially when I have to pay the rent and bills and food and everything. Could you fix me some better price, maybe? Or maybe.. Oh, I don't know.“ She handed him his coffee and kept her gaze fixed on him. It took a moment for him to realize that she actually expected an answer.

“I could get you a ticket or two.“ Trent said and handed her money, but she refused.

“Well if that is the case, coffee's on me. And if you win, I expect you take me out for drinks?“ she said hopefully.

_Why would I take you out for drinks?_ Trent was taken aback with such a request, but didn’t respond immediately. _Claire wants to go out with me, huh?_   He didn’t think Claire and he would be a good match, but still, he needed some practice with girls. Maybe he should take her out. It’s what a normal man would do. Nobody commits on the first date. Or do they? It took Trent a bit too long to answer and Claire was getting nervous. “You know what, it doesn’t matter” she said, but Trent cut her off.

“Sure, yeah, why not. Let’s go out together.” Maybe it was the time to finally go on that dreaded first date. Claire started making weird happy noises through her nose and jumping up and down. She handed him her number, and he was off.

 

***

“I thought you said you wanted to focus on football!“ Virgil said not believing what he'd heard. They were at the Melwood changing rooms, getting into their kits. Trent, his best friend, was acting completely out of character.  

“Yeah, but my mom and brother are bothering me really hard. How starting a family is important, blah blah. I don't want to think about anything besides football, but they make me feel so panicked and confused sometimes. I mean, what if they _are_ right?“ Trent asked and looked at Virgil like he has every answer Trent ever needed. But he didn’t. Virgil was completely wrong person to seek advice from, whether it was about family, relationships or future in general. He had an aura of a wise, stoic, calm giant, but in truth, he was just a simple single guy, living day by day, and Trent knew that. What he didn’t know was that he was partly the reason for that. Virgil had an enormous crush on him, and Trent was completely oblivious.

“But you are 20 years old, you have time. Look at me, I'm 26 but still don't think it's too late for me. _Because it isn't_!“ Virgil was protesting.

“Yeah, and look at every other guy in here, everyone is married or in a long steady relationship. And who stands out? You and me, man.“ Trent said tying up his shoelaces. He got up, came closer to Virgil and looked at him with his hands on his hips.

“You know, now you seem more pissed than I am.“ Trent was confused with Virgil's reaction. “I thought you will be supportive or tease me all day, like the other guys. Everyone is excited that I’m going on my _first date ever_ , and you are just sitting here brooding. Do _you_ like Claire, perhaps?“ Trent shot up an eyebrow.

„What? Be serious Trent! I don't have a problem with you getting a date, but I mean, Claire? Pastry girl? Come on bro, you don't even like her!“ he exclaimed. „And neither do I.“ he added hastily.

„And how exactly do you know what my type is? Even I don't know that. Maybe I want to try for myself what I like or don't like! Such great friend you are.“ Trent was pissed. And what made him even angrier was the fact that he didn't understand why he is suddenly so angry with Virgil. He was right; he didn't like Claire that much, so why does he react like that?

„Ah, ok man. Do what you think is right. But I just didn't expect that from you, that's all. You never talked to me about taking some girl out.“ Virgil tried to smile at Trent, to make it better, but it seemed too forced and sad.

„Sorry.. well, maybe I do want that now.“ Trent said quietly, looking at his shoes. But did he want that really, he wasn’t sure.

 

***

Game with Fulham went as expected. Mane scored one goal, Mo another. Fulham did offer some unexpected counter attacks, but nothing that Trent, Joe and Virgil couldn't handle. Claire was sitting at the stands, with full set of LFC equipment. _So over the top!_ Trent waved at her at the end of the game, and she beamed.

After the game, they met in the little bar not far from the stadium. She was having a Cosmopolitan; Trent was having a White Russian. He never drank cocktails, actually, he almost never drank anything alcoholic, so he felt like experimenting a bit.

“Great game!“ Claire started. “Too bad you didn’t score one goal yourself.“

“Um, yeah. Well, I’m more of an assist kind guy, I don’t want all the fame and glory for myself.” He laughed nervously and realized his palms are getting sweaty. Claire didn’t seem nervous at all. He started drinking his drink way too fast, just to calm down a bit.

“I'm glad you took me out. Do you like my dress?“ she asked. It was tight, colour of caramel. She packed her LFC shirt and scarf and cap in her bag. It looked like it would burst from all the LFC content she bought. She shifted her pose, straightening her back, which made her breasts almost fall out of the dress, and which made Trent rather uncomfortable.

“Yeah, it's nice.“ It wasn't nice, but he didn't want to offend her.

“What do you like on girls?“ she crossed her legs one over the other and rested her chin on her hand.

_What do I like? I have no idea. What does a regular guy like on girls? Hair? Breasts? Eyes?_

“Well, I'm not really sure, what kind of girl are you?“ he offered in exchange.

“No, I mean really.. what do you like? High heels or sneakers? Conservative dresses or minis? Animal print or is it a no-no? If we are going to date, it's really important that we get along.“ She said and took a sip of her Cosmopolitan.

_Is this how it is supposed to go, we go out on one drink and we are dating?_ Trent was really nervous. He couldn't make his foot stand still and he kept drying his palms on his trousers. Claire's overexposed huge breasts were not making things any easier. Ox always made a joke that they were so big because of all the cakes Claire is baking. It’s not that he was turned on by them, but simply uncomfortable.

“I don't ever think about clothes.“ Trent said simply and Claire almost spilled her drink.

“Oh, so you prefer girls without clothes?“ she laughed a bit too loud and then saw Trent's expression. “Oh, come on! I'm just joking, don't look so freaked out. I don't take my clothes off so easily, but I would for you. I like you, you know. I've fantasized about a day like this ever since the first time you walked into the coffee shop.“ she smiled and looked at him fancifully.

“I have a plan. After the cocktail, I will take you home. What do you say?” Trent was sweating even more. “We can watch a film or listen to some music, or whatever you like. And I really want to get out of this dress, it is so tight. Especially if you like it that way” she winked at Trent and drank up her cocktail.

_Ok, is this normal? Do you go home with somebody after one drink?_ Trent’s mind was racing, but he decided to see this date through. No matter what that included. He had to try it out sometimes, right?

 

***

As soon as they walked into her apartment, she started leading him toward her room. “Unzip my dress” were the first words she said to him. Dim light was shining on her from the single lamp that was lit next to the bed. It could have all been so sexy, but Trent couldn’t relax. Still, it was too late to run away. He shakily helped her take off her clothes, and then she did the same for him.

It turned out to be a night of revelations for Trent. He found out what it was like having someone’s lips pressed on his own. He learned what it’s like to have someone’s tongue inside his mouth. What it is like when somebody kissed his thighs, some hands other than his own touched his body. What it was like when somebody put his cock in their mouth. It felt so good, and he didn’t want it to end. He couldn’t believe what he was missing all these years, why did he wait until 20 to do this? And then it did end and Claire asked him to do the same thing for her, and then Trent learned some other things. Things like what vagina looks like, what it tastes like, what it feels like. And with dread he realized that he didn’t like that part so much. Or better said, he didn’t like it at all. He never felt so awkward in his entire life like he did when he was trying to please Claire. He was trying things out with his fingers, he touched and pushed and wandered around Claire’s vagina, but Claire didn’t give him any satisfied reaction. He could read from her expression only confusion and disappointment, her face was saying: _do you really think I like that?_ She just stopped him gently, taking his hands in hers. “Have you ever been with a girl before?” she asked and that single sentence completely shattered his self-esteem, and his dick, which was rock hard just a few minutes before, started retreating in itself in defeat.

A simple sorry was all he could mutter, and now that dim light from the lamp next to bed seemed like a reflector pointed at his red face burning with embarrassment. She just gave him a little smile, with pity in her eyes, and said it’s ok. She turned in her bed and he left.


End file.
